full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Golex
Of all the black-hearted creatures that sought Princess Kaguya's destruction for their own benefit, none were quite as famous as Lord Golex The Deceiver, a powerful and self-aware golem which led an entire army and later kingdom of his war hungry brethren. Lord Golex at first seemed like an ally to the princess and her two sons, the first vampire and lycan, however Golex had a grand contempt for organic life, not exactly hating it but still thinking it inferior. Golex used his relatively trustworthy attitude to procure the immortal fang Duncar Maximus, a mobile fortress capable of wiping out entire kingdoms in seconds. Golex and his miltia, the Legion of Steel and Stone, then betrayed the brothers and stole the fang. What ensued was an intense battle between the Legion and the brothers, which resulted in Golex being defeated by double amputation and he, the Legion and even Duncar being sealed away. However, centuries later a werewolf terrorist pack known as The Red Lotus found Golex's resting place to claim Duncar Maximus for themselves. They had not accounted for hundreds of pissed golems being rudely awoken, and they were slaughtered instantly, the lycan powers barely a match for the ancient technology. Now fully conscious, Golex sought out a way to reactivate his weapon to exact revenge. Characteristics * Name: Golex * Aliases: Lord Golex, My lord, stone-man (get it?), phsycobot, traitor, the deceiver, The War Lord * Age: Golex never kept track, and gets completely lost, but I'd say around a few centuries. Not long before the birth of the two brothers. * Eyes: One Yellow eye * Hair: None * Likes: Himself, War, making fun of people, being stimulated, proving people wrong, orders being obeyed, His Miniature Hims. * Dislikes: Peace, being bored, being insulted, organic life thinking it's better than him, dust. * Family: none. Appearence Lord Golex's appearence shifted quite a few times over the course of his rule. When he was first created, he was a massive stone machine which vaguly resmbled a human. His head is a round cylinder which sits horizontally on a metal neck, a single light at the end acting as his eye. He towards over most creatures at a great 11"5, though he is surprisingly lanky given his strength. His arms are great cylinders of reinforced stone, each hand being 4 fingers emerging from the end. His legs are slightly short in proportion to the rest of his body, the lower legs being nothing but equally large stone cuboids, each ending in simple stumps instead of proper feet. His body was formed from a mixture of Sandstone and Iron, the sandstone being light brown in color which covered his arms, upper legs, and head. While the iron was cast in a deep black to cover his chest, pelvis and lower legs. However, after his battle with Kaguya's children he had lost his lower right leg and entire left arm. Once he reawakened, he had a simple metal spire fixed onto his "injured" leg as a replacement. He had to modify his Axe to serve as a surrogate walking stick to properly stand. He then used a large tattered tent as a sort of cloak to hide his missing arm. Once he became accustomed to the new world, Golex had captured a few Bio-Tech engineers and had them forge a new arm and a more reinforced leg. The new arm is a sleek white with an orange trim, the hand a stark gunmetal grey. His new leg resembles that of a pirate's peg-leg, cast in a plain grey and lighter grey. His new leg allowed him to walk without assistance, though he still keeps his modified axe as a sort of cane. Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Mini Hims: Golex's massive ego has persuaded him to create a multitude of miniature statues of himself, referred to as: "Tiny Mes". They are completely inanimate and serve only as decor for the Legion, or as a calling card, since Golex places them everywhere he goes. Whether by leaving them at crime scenes, sliding them into his prisoners cells while they're asleep or dotting them everywhere in Duncar, Golex is rarely without a Mini him by his side. Golex loves inflating his ego so much with these, that there is a large storage area within Duncar Maximus that is filled with thousands upon thousand of miniature Golex statues. However, this little hobby of his has been factored into his strategies, since he has multiple "Editions" of Mini Hims he uses. These include: Standard Edition: The standard Miniature Golex statue. He is rarely seen without one at least somewhere. These are made with a durable stone material, which makes them effective projectiles, often thrown after Golex yells "Go Tiny Me!". Silver Edition: The exact same statue in design and purpose, however instead of stone the statues are made from silver, making them effective against werewolves. These are often used in interrogations. Kamikaze Edition: These statues are grafted onto timed bombs of varying design and power. Speaker Edition: Built into the base of the statue is a high quality loudspeaker to relay orders to the legion or taunt enemies. Mostly used for the latter. Camera Edition: Built into the head is a high definition camera used for spying on others. Lamp Edition: A lamp sculpted to resemble Golex Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Golems Category:Anti-Order Category:Machines